Welcome to my hospital
by Last.one.02
Summary: What if Kate, Tony, Tim, Abby and Ziva were interns starting in hospital ? Kate has a famous mother, a surgeon named Jenny Shepard, and her former lover Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the Chief of surgery ? And the resident is 'the story teller' aka.. Ducky.


Welcome to my hospital...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting behind his desk and looking at the files of new interns. There was Anthony DiNozzo, who messed up his paperwork once in Harvard, Caitlyn Todd, whose mother practically had a do-over in general surgery and apparently she is his former lover – Jenny Shepard. She took back her name, when Jenny and Alex Todd divorced. Next one was Timothy McGee, graduated Oxford first in his class, then came Ziva David, Israeli, but came to USA, studied in Stanford and the last one is Abigail Sciuto, studied in Berkley. All six of them are possible good surgeons and there are loads of more applications, but the space is tight. Gibbs heard a knock on his door.

'' Come in, '' he said.

'' Hello Chief, I came to get my interns. You said I will get names today, '' Ducky said.

'' Sorry dr. Mallard. Here are your new interns, DiNozzo, Todd, McGee, David and Sciuto. See what you can do with them, '' Gibbs said.

'' Is it Caitlyn Todd ? '' Ducky asked.

'' Yes. The daughter of Jenny, '' Gibbs nod.

'' Oh... What is she doing ? Do you know ? '' Ducky asked.

'' Donald... No, I don't know. I know she went to Seattle after we broke up. Kate was only 5 at that time, and then we lost contact. I have seen her once after that – we attended the same conference once, '' Gibbs said.

'' Well, then you can ask her when you have a chance. She will tell, I am sure. I doubt that she is in contact with Alex. The man left Jenny and I am pretty sure Jenny wanted to hear nothing about him, but I never understood women, '' Ducky said.

'' Yeah. Kate was 5 when they divorced and Jenny left. Wonder if she has someone in her life ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Jethro... You are still in love ? '' Ducky asked.

'' I don't know Duck. I thought if I never see her again, everything will be okay, but... I don't know. Wonder if she looks like Jenny did, '' Gibbs wondered.

'' I am sure you will see Kate in person today. Hang on, '' Ducky said.

'' Yeah, '' Gibbs said.

In interns locker room...

Tony, Kate, McGee, Ziva and Abby were changing their clothes among other interns. Tony and Kate had lockers next to each other, McGee, Abby and Ziva opposite them.

'' I am Tony, '' Tony said to Kate.

'' Caitlyn, but I am called Kate, '' Kate replied.

'' So, who do you got ? As a resident ? '' Tony asked.

'' The story teller. You ? '' Kate asked.

'' The story teller too. I heard he was actually tough, '' Tony said.

'' You guys have dr. Donald Mallard too ? So nice, I am Timothy McGee, Tim, '' Tim said.

'' Does he seem gay to you Kate ? '' Tony asked Kate.

'' I don't know. I am not sure... I doubt, he looks that goth girl like that, '' Kate said.

'' Hey ! I can hear you. I am not just a goth. I am Abby, '' Abby said.

'' Sorry about that Abby, '' Kate said.

'' Don't accept that. I think you are cool the way you are. I am Ziva btw, '' Ziva said.

'' Nice to meet you ladies, '' Tony said.

'' You have a way to big ego, '' Ziva said.

'' Oh yeah. I am so with you. Who is your resident ? '' Kate asked.

'' The story teller, '' Tim, Abby and Ziva said in chorus.

'' Wow ! '' Tony said.

'' Let's go people. We are not supposed to be late on our first day, '' Kate said.

They all nod and took their lab coats and id-s from locker and then left.

'' Dr. Mallard, '' Ziva asked one doctor after they stepped out of the locker room.

'' Over there, charting, '' the doctor replied and pointed to rather old man, with blonde hair and glasses.

'' That is the story teller ? '' Tony asked.

'' I thought he would be... the story teller, '' Tim said.

'' Dr. Mallard. We are your new interns, '' Abby said when they reached Ducky.

'' Very nice. Here are your trauma protocols, phone list and pagers. Take them and then follow me, I hope you are better than my last team, there were those stupid surgeons, who thought they could do anything... It was really a headache. Remind me to tell about them one day, but today we start with a round in hospital and then you go to pit, see what you can do and what you have to learn, '' Ducky said.

'' This is gonna be a long day, '' Tony whispered.

'' Oh yeah, Anthony DiNozzo, is it ? '' Ducky asked.

'' Yes. I...um, sorry about that dr. Mallard, '' Tony said.

'' You can call me Ducky. And you are right indeed, this is gonna be a long day, '' Ducky said.

'' Does it mean we all can call you Ducky ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Only Anthony. Others have to earn my trust. I had a intern once. His name was Jimmy Palmer. He was excellent student and good doctor, but he was too shy and when he was supposed to be quiet that man started playing tough guy. He was always in wrong place, but his hands are made for cutting. I can introduce him to you, he still works here, he is general resident, '' Ducky said.

They walked through the hospital and ended the tour in pit. Ducky made them do sutures and all stuff a nurse could do. He walked from one to another and always had a story to tell.

It was 8 pm, when the pit was empty of these patients and then Chief Gibbs walked there.

'' Hello Jethro, what can I do for you ? '' Ducky asked.

'' Duck. I need 2 interns for my surgery. They have to hold tumor and it is gonna be a long surgery, '' Gibbs said.

Ducky nod and looked at his interns. Kate and Tony were chatting and laughing, Ziva was looking tired, Abby and McGee were having a little talk, but McGee seemed to be tired and embarrassed. Their work day had started at 5 am and 36 hours.. meaning 20 more hours.

'' DiNozzo, Todd. Chief Gibbs needs help, you go to surgery, but you have to be awake the next morning. I don't care how, just do it. The rest come with me, I have charts to give to you, '' Ducky said.

'' Yes dr. Mallard, '' Kate said.

'' See you in morning Ducky, '' Tony said and they walked past Ducky and followed Gibbs.

In scrub room...

Kate, Tony and Gibbs were scrubbing in, while the patient with a giant tumor was already in o.r.

'' So DiNozzo and Todd, are you ready for your first time in o.r. ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yes. I am so excited, '' Kate said.

'' Oh yeah. It is such a thrill, just like shooting exercise for the first time for a cop, '' Tony said.

'' Watch your word DiNozzo, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes sir, '' Tony said, Kate smiled.

After 2 hours of surgery...

Kate and Tony were holding the tumor that weight at least 30 kilos, while Gibbs with other surgeons tried to remove it.

'' dr. Todd, can you tell me, why we started cutting it from back ? '' Gibbs asked Kate.

'' So the risk of hitting major arteries is smaller, '' Kate replied.

'' Very good. Can you also tell me, why the tumor has gotten this big ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Because she didn't come to doctor... '' Kate said and hesitated.

'' Very good. You are like your mother, I would you know you everywhere, a spitting image of your mother, Jenny Shepard, '' Gibbs said.

'' The one who invented the Shepard method ? And basically created new general surgery ? '' Tony asked.

'' The one and only, '' Kate said and looked down.

'' Why didn't you tell me ? '' Tony asked.

'' This is none of your business DiNozzo. Beside I don't want to receive any special treatment or others thinking I am receiving it. I don't tell people about her, '' Kate said.

'' What is she doing anyway ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' She is traveling and finding for a new job. Her contract with Mercy West in Seattle is over, apparently she is too dear for them, '' Kate said.

'' Oh, I would be happy to have her. Can you let her know ? '' Gibbs said.

'' Sure chief, '' Kate said.

The next morning...

Kate and Tony were sitting on bench in locker room, drinking coffee and trying to stay awake.

'' I am sorry about surgery before. I had no right to ask about your mother, '' Tony apologized.

'' Apology accepted, '' Kate smiled.

'' Good. So... I saw a great bar just across the street, would you like to have a drink after work ? '' Tony asked.

'' Sure. I can use a friend. I am new in town, '' Kate said.

'' I grew up in NY , so I am not that new, but NY is not DC, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. DC is different. Do you think we should have another round of coffee before starting work today ? '' Kate asked.

'' Sure, '' Tony replied.

The next evening in hospital...

Tony, Kate, Ziva, Abby and Tim were charting when Ducky walked up.

'' You have done a good work. You have spent 2 days in hospital and have not embarrassed me yet. I am proud of you. You can leave for today, your workday is almost over. Go home and be back tomorrow, '' Ducky said.

'' Thank you Ducky, '' Tony said.

Ducky smiled and walked away. Interns gave their charts to front desk and left for locker room.

'' Is anyone heading to Joe's ? It is the bar across the street ? '' Abby asked.

'' Yes, '' Kate and Tony said.

'' I have nothing better to do anyway, '' Tim said.

'' I suppose I am, '' Ziva said.

'' Great, '' Abby said and smiled.

In Gibbs's office...

Gibbs was doing his paperwork, when he heard a knock on his door.

'' Come in, '' Gibbs said, thinking it was Ducky.

But that wasn't Ducky, who came in. It was a woman, little younger than Gibbs. She had read hair and beautiful smile.

'' Hello Jethro. Kate mentioned, that I should come by and you have a job offer for me, '' Jenny said.

'' Hello Jen. I do have a offer for you... It has been a long time just, since I saw you last... About 20 years ago, '' Gibbs said.

'' 19 years and 8 months actually, '' Jenny said.

'' Right, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro. The job offer ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Oh, right. I have general surgeon fellowship to offer. You won't be the head, right away, but you'll get there, I am sure, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you Jethro. I saw a nice bar outside, would you like to have a couple of drinks there ? '' Jenny asked.

'' No. I am not having a drink with you. I am taking you to a restaurant instead. I know a place, '' Gibbs said.

'' That Italian, in the corner ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yeah, '' Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled, Gibbs took his stuff and they went out to eat on restaurant and catch up on time.

In bar across the street awhile later...

Tony, Kate, Tim, Abby and Ziva were having a drink. They had already had a couple of rounds, a couple of rounds too much to be more accurate. Neither of them was sober, but they weren't drunk either.

'' Katie, do you wanna dance ? '' Tony asked drunk Kate.

'' You are drunk Tony, '' Ziva said.

'' You shut up, when Tony talks with me. Of course I will dance with you, hard to resist your charm, specially when my brain is not working that much, '' Kate said.

'' Tony and Kate, you should stay here, or something bad will happen. You can't just dance, '' Ziva said.

'' Why not Ziva ? You don't like Tony, do you ? '' Kate asked.

'' And what if I do ? '' Ziva said.

'' Look, who is getting popular, '' Tony said, but received a slap from both women.

'' Then you are just a fool. I don't care, because I feel nothing and he asked me to dance. There is no rule I can't dance with my co-worker, '' Kate said and grabbed Tony's hand.

'' No ! Tony is not leaving, '' Ziva said and took his other hand.

'' Well, this is interesting, '' Tim said.

'' Shut up ! '' Ziva and Kate said.

'' Calm down ladies. Let Tony decide, '' Abby said.

'' I am going to dance with Kate. Ziva would you please let me go, '' Tony said.

'' Don't do it Tony. Just please be here with me. What she has what I don't ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Everything, '' Tony said and pulled herself away from Ziva.

He and Kate went to a dance floor and had a slow dance. There was only an inch separating their mouths now. Tony kissed her and she responded.

'' I know you, you are the girl from DC, when I was here with parents. I was maybe 5 years old. We met in park near this hospital, '' Tony said when they broke apart.

'' I remember, I was there with my mother, she was having a lunch break. There were those swings and that sandbox, '' Kate said.

'' It was fall, September, the threes were turning yellow and it was raining, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. And you asked me to come under your umbrella when the rain was stronger, '' Kate said.

'' And you were scared of rain. And I was making you feel safe, '' Tony said.

'' I can't believe it was you... that little boy from park, '' Kate said.

In Italian restaurant in the corner...

'' So, how have you been ? '' Gibbs asked Jenny, when they were eating pizza.

'' Good. You ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I missed you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Missed you too. Sorry we never worked, but we were married. How is Shannon doing ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Divorced for 19 years and 6 months. After you left I realized that I don't love her anymore, I was in love with a memory of you. How about you and men ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No-one after you. And Alex of course, but I don't know anything about him, '' Jenny said.

'' Neither do I, '' Gibbs said.

'' I believe you, '' Jenny said and smiled.

'' Jen... I have missed you so much. I can't spend another moment without you. Please come, live with me and when the right time is there, then we will go to church, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro... I don't know... What about Kate ? How am I gonna tell her ? '' Jenny asked.

'' We are doing it together. Beside she is having a thing with fellow intern Anthony DiNozzo, I read his mind, because he reminds me myself and she is a lot like you, except the hair... '' Gibbs said.

'' You said Anthony DiNozzo ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yeah, why ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I know him, sort of. He and Kate met when Kate was going to be 5 in couple of months. She was playing in playground near hospital. A boy named Anthony DiNozzo was there, I was waiting and calling for her with his father. I never heard of him again, but could it be ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I don't believe in coincident, but let's talk about us. Do you say yes ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yes. Of course Jethro. I missed you too much, '' She said.

They both leaned forward and shared a kiss.

_**flashback**_

_2 kids were in playground near hospital. It was raining hard and they were under his umbrella next to swings._

_'' So this one is yours ? '' the woman waiting asked._

_'' Yes. Anthony DiNozzo. Yours ? '' the man asked._

_'' Yeah. Caitlyn Todd, she is scared of rain, '' the lady said._

_'' I can see that. Tony is always a gentleman. He always helps others, specially ladies, '' the man said._

_'' Seems that way to me too. My lunch break is over, I should go back to work. I work in this hospital nearby, '' the woman said._

_'' A surgeon ? It is really respectful job. I wish you luck. My wife is in there, she has somekind of papers to deal with.. I don't know, '' the man said._

_'' Anthony. I am here, '' said a lady, who came to them._

_'' I should get back to work now. It was nice to talk to you, '' the lady said._

_'' Same here, '' the man said._

_'' We might see one day then, '' the woman said._

_The man nod, then looked at his wife._

_'' Tony ! Tony ! Come on, we have to go, mom is here, '' a man shouted to boy playing in playground._

_'' Katie, honey, my lunch is over. I have to go back to work, '' a lady called girl playing with that guy._

_The girl and boy – Tony and Kate – were next to swings. Tony was holding an umbrella over both of them and Kate was standing close to him, she was so scared of rain. _

_'' Do we have to go ? '' Kate asked._

_'' I don't know. I suppose so, '' Tony said._

_'' But we might never meet again, '' Kate said._

_'' I will come to you. Wait for me, but one day when you look around you'll see me. I will come to you and I will marry you, '' Tony said._

_'' Oh.. Tony... '' Kate said._

_She was holding his hand. Kate removed his necklace and gave it to Tony, he took and put it to his pocket. He took his locket and gave to Kate. The moment their hands met again, Jenny took Kate away and Tony felt his father picking him up. Tony sent a air kiss to Kate, when they still looked at each other, Kate did the same._

_'' How many times I have told you to listen to me ? '' Tony's father yelled at him.._

_'' Kate, promise you will come when I call for you, '' Jenny said to Tony._

_One more look and they were separated._

_**flashback** _

'' I looked for you Tony, '' Kate said.

'' Me too... I told you I will come for you, '' Tony said.

He looked at her while they danced, then he looked at his jacket's pocket, where Kate's necklace was. Kate searched his pockets and found Tony's locket too.

'' This is yours, I think, '' Kate said and handed locket to him

'' Yeah. And this must be yours, '' Tony handed her the necklace.

'' I love you Tony, '' Kate said.

'' I love you too, '' Tony said.

And their lips crashed together again.


End file.
